


Christmas Quirk

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji gives his Christmas cards in July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Tezuka glanced over at Fuji, wondering what he'd done to deserve this embarassment. It was the end of their summer training camp, and Fuji had just handed out his annual Christmas cards. It was a tradition that no one else felt the need to follow, but Fuji continued just the same. He gave gifts in December along with everyone else, but gave his cards six months later. It was a single quirk in a long line of quirks about Fuji that confused Tezuka to no end. Even though Tezuka had asked Fuji to explain this particular one, he was never able to comprehend the reply.

Shortly before Christmas, the dynamic of Tezuka's relationship with Fuji had changed dramatically. Through a handful of conversations and a lot of sudden courage on both of their parts, they'd started secretly dating. Several members of the tennis team knew (because Fuji sometimes put away discretion in favor of enthusiasm) but, to most of the world, they were simply good friends and tennis teammates who spent the night at each other's houses quite often.

Many of those same teammates who knew of their relationship were currently laughing about the cards they'd received. But, none of them had anything like the card that Fuji had given to Tezuka. 

It was innocuous enough, he supposed, since they were dating (especially considering some of the cards that Fuji had given him when they *weren't* dating). It said on the front "Honey, I'm a lot like a snowman..." over a picture of a snowman with icy blue hearts floating around his head and a red and green checked scarf around his neck. But, when the card was opened, the rest of the message was revealed: "I melt when I'm in your arms."

Tezuka had not wanted to excuse the fact that Fuji had given him this in front of everyone else... but, for as cheesy as the card was, it was a sweet idea. Tezuka noticed that Fuji had finished distributing the cards (it was becoming quite loud with everyone laughing, as Fuji always chose funny cards) and was now heading toward him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and smiled and walked away toward the locker room. He only had to wait there for a few moments before Fuji arrived. "Tell me again why you do this. I want to know," Tezuka said.

Fuji smiled. "Because Christmas cards are like tanka. Christmas *gifts* are like haiku. One is a proportional response to the other, but they must be received at the correct times." Tezuka blinked and folded his arms across his chest. Fuji smiled michieviously. "And I get all of the cards cheap after Christmas anyway, then supplement my collection with the funny ones that my aunt brings me from Hokkaido, then I make sure I'm giving everyone the ones which will make them laugh the hardest."

Tezuka smiled. "Aa. Now, *that* I can understand. So, this card," he waved the still-open card in Fuji's direction, "is it from Hokkaido or did you buy it yourself after Christmas?"

Looking around quickly, Fuji said to Tezuka. "No. I've had that card for a bit over two and a half years now."

"Really? Who did you have in mind when you first bought it?"

Fuji smiled him. "You." He took a step toward Tezuka and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's always been you."

Tezuka placed a light kiss on the top of Fuji's head and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "I'd better be careful, I guess," he whispered into Fuji's soft hair.

"Why?" Fuji asked against Tezuka's chest.

"If you melt, I'll have to mop you up and put you in the ice cube trays in the freezer. You almost certainly wouldn't come out looking as you do now, and that would be a shame."

Fuji smiled secretly. "Just you wait until you see what I got us for your birthday."

"Us?" Tezuka asked.

"Us," Fuji replied. "I said wait. You'll see. There's plenty of time until then."


End file.
